A New Professor
by Outgund
Summary: She is done with Gotham. Done with the Asylum. Done with Batman and his crazy family. years of fighting for her cause has left her tired and weary. she just wants to rest. When strange men in robes come to her cell and offer her a chance to escape, a chance to reunite with family she thought lost long ago, well, looks like a new leaf for the defender of the Green.


**A/N:** The following is the prologue to a story I am working on. Please review and let me know what you think. Inspired by _Deadly Nightshade _written by savya398 which is a great story I highly recommend.

Cornelius Fudge shut the door to his office and light out a silent yell of frustration as the events of the day ran in his mind. That potter brat and his friends just had to interfere once again. He had the criminal Sirius Black in his grasp only for him to slip free at the last minute! Potter had to be responsible, with help from Dumbledore of course. The only thing he couldn't figure out was _how_.

"What am I going to do? Black, innocent? The damage to the ministry's reputation something like that getting out would cause. The damage to MY reputation! I would be lucky to remain minister by the time Dumbledore and his golden boy are through with me."

"Oh do calm down Cornelius, stop being so dramatic." A snide, pompous voice broke in as the fireplace flashed with a green light. Fudge whirled around, almost tripping over his robes as he rushed over to the speaker. "Lucius, thank god you are here. You must help me! The potter boy is claiming Black is innocent, that he never had a trial. The second Potter makes it to the prophet with his story I'll be RUINED! The money we give them only goes so far, and the sales from an article this damaging will more than cover any bribes we might give out!"

Lucius looked down at the bumbling man in front of him, a sneer rising to his face as he took in the pathetic sight before him. A short, pudgy man wearing a bowl hat the minister of magic did not have an ounce of charm or charisma to his figure. Merlin knows how he got elected. Well, Merlin and Malfoy of course. The family money has been put to good use ensuring a more…_pliable_ cabinet heading the ministry. Lucius smiled, _Merlin and Malfoy_. He could get behind an expression like that.

His attention was drawn back to the whimpering wizard before him as the man continued to sniffle. "We can't let it get out Lucius we just _can't._ My approval is already in the dumps with the events at Hogwarts last year and Blacks escape." "Then it won't get out." Lucius interrupted. Merlin knows the man wouldn't stop on his own.

Fudge stopped his rant, a confused expression on his face as he processed the elder Malfoys words. Lucius continued as he saw that Cornelius had finally calmed down. "Your Panic rests on the fact that Potter will spread his story to the public. That simply needs not to happen. Dumbledore has the boy hidden away from the world at large every summer. It should be simplicity itself to ensure he never returns to Hogwarts next year."

Cornelius stared at his old schoolmate as the implications of his words hit him. "Surely you are not implying we simply _off _the boy? There would be an uproar! The boy who lived, murdered in his home?!"

Fudge was pacing now, truly agitated at the audacity of the suggestion. "We have been over this before Lucius, it's simply not possible for any wizard to get to Potter. Dumbledore has him protected."

Lucius Malfoy looked at the minister for a moment before replying, considering his words. "My son goes to school with potter you know. Overheard Potter and his friends complaining all about Harry's horrid _muggle_ relatives. Family by the name of Dursley."

The Minister of Magic looked at his longtime friend, unsure where he was going with his current train of thought. "What of it? We have known of Harry Potter staying with his muggle family for years. It doesn't change the fact that no wizard will get to them without Dumbledore's approval."

Lucius turned around at the Ministers words, staring into the fire for a moment before speaking. "Have I ever told you of an acquaintance of mine? A muggle soldier I met in the early days of the last war. No match for a pureblood of course, but well capable of taking care of a muggle family and one underage half-blood."

Minister Fudge felt a tingle race up his spine as both excitement and dread filled him at Lucius' words. "What's his name?"

"Slade Wilson."


End file.
